


A Twist of Stardust

by amaresu



Category: Night World - Smith
Genre: Community: ladyslash, F/F, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iliana and Keller have sex on a chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist of Stardust

Keller can barely stand it when Iliana is like this, eyes playful and barely contained giggles as she combs her fingers through Keller's hair, pushing her head back. Iliana is so beautiful it hurts to look at her, let alone be the sole beneficiary of her attention. So instead Keller closes her eyes and leans back into the chair, tilting her head into the fingers. Iliana laughs again and she has to open her eyes to see it otherwise it can't be true, can't be possible that Iliana is here with her. Looking up she can see Iliana looking down at her and as soon as her eyes are open all the way Iliana leans down and kisses her. It's soft and gentle and takes Keller's breath away.

It's easier when Galen there, forcing Iliana to split her attention between two people, but today it's just them. Keller sitting in a chair with Iliana on her lap, knees pressing into the padding on either side of Keller's thighs. It's the easiest thing in the world to push her hands up from where they'd been resting just above the back of Iliana's knees, slide them up under her skirt and tease at the edges of her panties, and open her mouth to the teasing bites Iliana's been giving her lips. They both moan as she slips her fingers around the lacy edging, gently teasing the curly hair she can feel.

Iliana pulls back enough to whisper across her lips, "Knew I should have taken those off." Keller grins in response and takes it as permission, grabs the sides and pulls, then tossing the torn underwear unto the floor. She doesn't give Iliana time to complain before moving her other hand forward, slipping two fingers in and letting her thumb rub along Iliana's clit as the girl above her starts to move.

If watching Iliana laugh is too much watching her like this is impossible. Instead Keller kisses her again. Sloppy, open mouth kisses that do nothing to cover Iliana's pants and moans. She moves down her throat, careful not to leave any marks, but bites down gently anyway when Iliana comes with a cry in her ear.

They lean against each other for a second before Iliana pulls her up. Keller's barely on her feet before Iliana is working her pants open, "You know this would be a lot easier if you'd just wears skirts on occasion."

It would, but she wants to savour these moments wrapped in Iliana's attention. It's too much, more then she deserves or ever thought she'd get, but Goddess help anyone who tried to take it away from her.


End file.
